backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Restart
"Restart" is the 16th episode of Season 1 of Backstage and the 16th episode overall. It was aired on September 9, 2016. It is the Season 102 premiere. Synopsis Back to school two weeks later, things are not like before, but students will have to adapt to changes. New musical partnerships, changing dance dynamics and missing faces in the halls have all of Keaton’s students coping to adjust. Plot Alya exits Keaton, to go on the Da Bohème tour. Meanwhile, the Step, Sister!, with Carly being Cinderella, performance continues, and Jax and Bianca, in the audience, exchange smiles. In the hallway, Julie, begs her dad to let her stay at Keaton, but he refuses. Julie's parents tell her that she's leaving Keaton for good. They then inform Julie that she's grounded for lying and disobedience. Denzel and Scarlett are saddened by Julie leaving. As this is happening, Vanessa is sent away to hospital. Simultaneously, Alya enters a taxi and leaves; Miles runs out but doesn't catch her. After the two-week break, the students of Keaton return to school. The Music Program students prepare for the lesson. Bianca, in her Confessional, admits that she missed Jax over the break. Mr. Park enters and as he sees that Alya is absent, it sinks into Miles that Alya is definitely gone. Bianca admits to Jax that she "kind of" likes somebody. Jax admits that he does too. Bianca, who is smiling as she thinks it is her, asks who. Jenna waves to Jax from the doorway, and Jax reveals that she is his girlfriend. Bianca is appalled. Vanessa returns to the Dance Studio, excited to be returning to Keaton but is not excited about seeing Carly. She also reveals that her cast is coming off later in the week. Carly enters, and scowls at Vanessa and she scowls back. Ms. Maria enters and tells the dancers to go to the barre. Vanessa goes too and Maria orders her to not do it to avoid injury. Vanessa argues that she is willing to take risks but Maria orders her to not. Scarlett, as the new Student President after Julie left, is leading a party in the school grounds. Trivia *Stock footage from Twelve Hours to Showtime and Showtime is used. *This episode is the first episode of Season 102. *Bianca romantically likes Jax. *Jenna and Jax are dating. *Vanessa can't dance for six weeks. *Scarlett is Student President of the Student Council. *Denzel tries to impeach Scarlett as student president. *Julie's parents tell her that she must leave Keaton, but they eventually let her return. They do ground their daughter for lying and disobedience. *Alya has left for the tour for Da Boheme. Cast Main *Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa *Alyssa Trask as Carly *Josh Bogert as Miles *Aviva Mongillo as Alya *Matthew Isen as Jax *Julia Tomasone as Bianca *Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna *Colin Petierre as Sasha *Mckenzie Small as Scarlett *Romy Weltman as Kit *Isiah Hall as Denzel *Kyal Legend as Julie *Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park Recurring *Pippa Leslie as Maria *Arnold Pinnock as Gary Absent *Jane Moffat as Helsweel Songs *"Dig Deep (Alya Version)" *"Electric Thoughts" *"Party Underground" *"Spark" *"Step, Sister!" *"Until You Loved Me" Transcript Quotes /Quotes}} Gallery References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Episodes